Jinguk
Jinguk (Jin: 진국, Meija: 辰國) formally known as the Kingdom of Great Jinguk (Jin: 대진국) is a dynastic kingdom located in southern Shijie. Jinguk shares a land border to the north with Meixun as well as a maritime border with Nantou. Etymology and other names The area recognized as the nation of Jinguk has been known by many different names over the course of the nation's history. The name Jinguk is understood as having two meanings; first, the name as derived from Meija (辰國) means "Country of Morning Calm." Second, the name Jinguk ''can be interpreted as "Land of the Jin" referring to the majority lingo-ethnic group in the nation. The nation is also often called '''Hwaryeong' both domestically and internationally, referring to the country's ruling dynasty. History Ancient history The history of Jinguk begins with the founding of the first kingdom on the Jin Peninsula, Gojinguk (literally "Ancient Jinguk") in 2222 BCE. Period of Discord tbd Unification tbd Hwaryeong Dynasty tbd Geography, climate and environment Geography tbd Climate tbd Environment tbd Government and politics Jinguk is a highly centralized monarchy bureaucracy as codified by a sort of constitution. According to this constitution, absolute judicial, political and executive authority rests with the King. Administrative divisions The major administrative divisions in Jinguk include 11 provinces, 2 special self-governing provinces, 3 metropolitan cities and 1 special city.''' Demographics In March 1848, Jinguk's population was estimated to be around 12 million by the Royal Statistics Office, with a continuing decline in the total fertility rate due to famine and poverty. The vast majority of Jin people live in agrarian communities. Jinguk is considered one of the most ethnically homogeneous societies in the world with ethnic Jin people representing approximately 98% of total population. Precise numbers are difficult due to technological and bureaucratic inefficiencies within Jinguk. Immigration to Jinguk is incredibly restricted, with no legal process for a foreigner to become a citizen of Jinguk established. '''Education tbd Language Jin is the official language of Jinguk, and is classified by most linguists as a language isolate. Jin uses an indigenous writing system called Jingul, created in 1234 by Taejo of Hwaryeong to provide a convenient alternative to the Classical Mei-origin Meija characters that were difficult to learn and did not fit the Jin language well. Despite the development of Jingul, Mei characters continued to be used until 1590 when Queen Yeonghwa mandated the use of Jingul for all government activities and public spaces. The Jin language has a standard dialect known as Taeseong (after the capital city), with an additional dialect groups in use around the country. Religion tbd Health tbd Foreign relations Jinguk is an isolated and hermetic nation, with severely restricted borders, a non-interventionist outlook, and deep fears regarding foreigners. These attitudes, largely, have arisen out of the nation’s desire to maintain its own sovereignty despite its proximity to Nantou and Meixun, two preeminent colonial powers in the region. Jinguk maintains diplomatic relations with three countries: Mayilturai, Meixun and Nantou. Mayilturai tbd Meixun tbd Nantou tbd Military tbd Economy tbd Science and technology tbd Culture The culture of Jinguk is one of the oldest continuous cultures in the world. Historically, while the culture of Jinguk has been heavily influenced by that of neighbouring Meixun, it has nevertheless managed to develop a unique cultural identity that is distinct from its larger neighbour.Category:Countries Category:Jinguk